1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to data security technologies, and particularly to a data protection method for e-mail and an electronic device having a data protection function.
2. Description of Related Art
Many people use electronic mail (e-mail) to stay in touch and to exchange digital information with each other and their colleagues when at work. However, e-mail messages can be compromised, for example, the data may be sent to a wrong e-mail address due to the sender's mistakes. For companies especially, incalculable losses may occur when some important or confidential data is compromised. Therefore, there is a room for improvement in the art.